


Major Events

by iceprinceloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Thor/Loki, Key elements of Thor and Loki's Lives, Kinda a Block remover, Loki!Cuteness, M/M, Mamma Frigga, Sexy!Loki, Slow Romance, The Talk, Will add other tags as I go along, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few scenes from Loki's life from age 4 onwards that were important or just really cute to write about. Eventually building into Thor/Loki romance and marriage. First chapter: Nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

Small feet pattered down a long corridor towards the oaken doors, huge feet followed at an alarming pace. Little feet tripping over themselves leaving little hands to meet the icy floor, the huge feet getting closer now, they were in the corner of his eye, he ran on. Tiny fingers reaching for the door handle, oh no! Huge blue hands wrapped around him and pulling him back into the darkness he tried to escape from. He was cold, he was in water, he was drowning! Help!

“HELP!” The scream echoed across the room and a loud crash to the left inspired another scream to escape Loki’s tiny lungs.

Leaping out of bed he ran as fast as he could out of his rooms, down the corridor up a flight of stairs and into his mother’s bedroom.

“Mummy! Mummy help! Monsters!” Loki crawled under the blankets and tucked himself tightly against his mother's stomach, trying to hide. 

“Loki shhhhh….Mamma is here it’s alright, there are no monsters.”

Frigga exchanged a look with Odin and he climbed out of the bed to check with the guards.

Frigga stroked her tiny four year olds head and whispered soothingly to him. “It’s ok, mamma’s got you baby. Mamma is here, nothing can hurt you.”

Odin walked back into the room and climbed back into the bed beside his wife, watching her coax Loki out from under the blankets. The boy had been having nightmares for days and he could never tell them anything more than 

‘Monsters.’  
“Loki, come here, sit on my lap and tell us what you dreamt of this time.” Odin pulled Loki out of his mother’s shirt and sat him on his lap.

The little boy sat hiccoughing with a pout on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

He lay forward on Odin’s chest with a whimper and a sobbed out. “Dada” starting to bawl again.

Odin sighed it was like this every night for the last two weeks and he was getting tired of it.

‘Thor never has nightmares.’ He thought irritably, rubbing Loki’s back firmly. ‘Thor never wets his bed or disturbs us in the night. Thor-’ he cut himself off, this wasn’t Thor.

It was Loki and his smallest son was just a baby, Thor was a baby once too and he scolded himself for comparing his sons once again.

“Mother? Father? Is Loki here?” Thor frowned irritably in the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Yes Thor, come in and close the door. I suppose he woke you up?”

“Of course he did, I sleep in the bed next to his! I fell out of bed he gave me such a fright! Now I have a bruise on my bum!” Thor sulked directing a scowl at Loki, who just sobbed even louder and held his hands out to Frigga.

The queen took Loki and Odin lifted Thor onto the bed between himself and Frigga. “Loki had a bad dream Thor, he has been having bad dreams for two weeks but you have slept through them all.”

“What? Loki why didn’t you tell me?” Thor poked Loki in the back crossly.

“Loki is still a baby Thor, he doesn’t know that he is just dreaming, he thinks his nightmares are real, he can’t tell you that he had a bad dream.”

Thor frowned “Oh. Well why is he having bad dreams? Is it because he eats too much sugar?”

Frigga laughed softly. “No Thor, we don’t know why he is having bad dreams, they happen to everyone at some time in their lives. Loki must have heard or seen something scary recently.”

Thor’s little mouth parted in understanding “Ooh! Like maybe…uhm…..listening to the eh…..warriors tales?” he grinned shyly, he wasn’t supposed to take Loki near the warriors and he himself wasn’t supposed to be with them alone.

“Thor Odinson, did you take your baby brother to listen to warrior’s tales?” Frigga glared sternly at him, the blush answered her.

“Loki my baby,” she cooed at him. “Look at mummy, look at me. There’s my boy, listen to mummy. There is no such thing as monsters, do you believe me?” 

Loki shook his head stubbornly.

“No?” Frigga sighed and said softly to Odin. “Perhaps he should sleep by me for a few nights, just until he feels safer.”

Odin didn’t want Loki to be dependent on Frigga’s presence but nodded in agreement.

A month later Odin was going insane. Loki was refusing to leave his mother's side day or night and Odin never got to spend husband-wife time with her anymore because if she tried to leave after Loki fell asleep he would wake up and start crying.

She had once managed to sneak away once Loki fell asleep and she got into Odin’s room for the night, but just as things got interesting Loki woke up and began screaming and crying for his mother. Odin was at his wits end, this child would have to get over it and sleep on his own, and he was becoming too dependent on Frigga!

That night Odin decided Loki must sleep in his and Thor’s room without Frigga. The child kicked and screamed and refused to sleep but Odin locked the bedroom door so the boys would be inside until morning. Loki would calm himself down soon enough.

Thor was now going insane! Loki had put up such a fuss about sleeping in his own bed that their father had locked the bedroom door! And now Loki was crying and refusing to sleep. Thor gave up on trying to sleep.

“Loki! Come here!” He yelled finally and Loki stunned and sniffling waddled to Thor’s bed and allowed his big brother to drag him up onto it. “Lie down and go to sleep, I have training tomorrow!”

Loki sat staring at Thor silently with his tiny lips parted slightly. “You keep bad things ‘way? P’otect me?”  
Thor sighed and felt his heart soften as he pulled his baby brother under the blanket and spooned him comfortingly. “Yes Loki, I’ll protect you from the bad things. Sleep.”

Loki slept peacefully for the first time in almost two months.


	2. Puberty Sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have too much time on my hands........Have cupcakes!

“First day of training! First day of training! Wake up mamma! I’m going to be late if you don’t get your bum out of bed!” Loki jumped off of Frigga’s bed and ran back to his rooms cheering. “First day of training!”

Odin grumbled and shifted beside her, he spooned her from behind and pressed kisses to her shoulder. “Do you think he is excited?” he asked sarcastically.

Frigga smiled, “So was Thor remember? He is allowed to express joy sometimes you know.”

He sighed “I know, I am sorry, I had intentions of staying here for a few hours with my beautiful wife. I hadn’t expected him to rise before the sun.”

Frigga turned to face him and flicked her wrist in the direction of the door, locking it. “He can wait.”

*****************************

Eleven year old Loki raced down the halls of Asgard’s palace excitedly while his mother called for him to slow down and wait for her. He didn’t want to slow down! She had already slowed him down enough by sleeping in after he woke her! He wanted to start training! More importantly he wanted to spend more time with Thor, who was always busy training or playing with his friends where Loki couldn’t follow.

They arrived at the training rounds and Loki’s eyes instantly sought out Thor, his thirteen year old brother had gotten taller in the last few months and his muscles were beginning to develop.

Thor was topless and Loki could see the golden hair on his navel, Loki had noticed it weeks ago when Thor was skinny dipping with his friends and had sulked when he noticed that he didn’t have any hair on his navel.

Thor had looked so much different to Loki: he had muscle, a hairy navel, and Fandral had commented on his organ of generation stating that it was of an impressive size. Loki had complained to his mother that his body was so different to Thor’s and Frigga had laughed and told him to be patient.

Loki heard a girl call Thor dishy but he had laughed because it was silly of her; Thor wasn’t a bowl! He had told Thor about it that night and instead of laughing like Loki had he asked who the girl was and what she looked like.

After Loki described her Thor left their room and Loki worried that Thor was angry with the girl so he ran to the throne room to find his parents. After he explained what had happened they had just smiled at each other and shooed him out of the throne room. They told him not to worry about Thor or the girl.

Thor spent less time with him after that and more time with his friends and the girl who called him dishy. Loki hardly ever saw him anymore; Thor didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. Loki didn’t even know if Thor bathed ever because it was no longer a shared activity. Loki could also forget about sharing a bed, in the last few weeks Thor had become very testy about his space and made it clear that Loki wasn’t welcome in it.

He had been so upset one night after a nightmare when Thor had refused to let him cuddle that he spent the whole night crying alone in his bed because his father was angry if he had nightmares, when Loki had just turned eight he had a nightmare that woke his parents and his father had scolded him and told him he was too old for nightmares and he needed to grow up if he wanted to start battle training.

Frigga caught hold of Loki’s arm and leaned down to look him in the eyes. “Loki, you don’t have to do battle training you know? If you want I will find another activity for you like horseback riding or music.”

Loki shook his head firmly. “I want to train and be with Thor mamma. Why don’t you want me to?”

She hesitated and shook her head. “I just thought I’d offer alternatives, go along now, wait with the other children.”

Odin came towards them across the yard and stood by Frigga as Loki ran off to the other eleven year olds.

“He is not going to do well in this Odin.”

Her husband shrugged “He will have to learn to stick it out.”

Frigga sighed and nodded, turning to place a kiss on his cheek and rest her head on his shoulder as they watched their boys.  
The training grounds were huge and Loki watched excitedly as the men brought each other down, Thor pinned Fandral to the floor and Loki cheered his name proudly.

Thor looked up and Fandral seized his opportunity to flip them over and pin Thor and win the fight. Loki gasped in shock and ran to Thor narrowly avoiding spears and swords in his quest. When he got to Thor he tried to help him up but Thor pushed him away harshly and Loki fell down from the force.

“Thor? I’m trying to help.”

“Go away Loki, if you hadn’t been trying to help I would have won the match! You embarrassed me in front of Rose.” Thor gestured to where the silly girl was watching them and Loki frowned.

“So? She is just a girl? You never cared about what a girl thinks before.”

Thor glared at him. “Just go away Loki.”

Hurt and confused he made his way back to his mother, she had seen their argument and was waiting to comfort him. Loki stopped in front of her and Odin and stared at the floor with his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Mamma? I want to do something else.”

She sighed and gave Odin a look before reaching for Loki’s hand and leading him away. “Of course my baby boy. Perhaps you should spend today with me, I am doing magic again.”

************************************

That night Thor asked their father if he could move into his own room so that he could have some privacy and to Loki’s horror Odin agreed.

“Every young man needs his space, you need only choose a room in the royal wing and it is yours from tonight.”

Thor grinned “Thank you father!”

Loki sat quietly beside his mother waiting for his father to look at him and say something to him about moving into a different room. He was not disappointed. 

“I presume that you will be hell bent on moving next door to your mother’s chambers?”

Loki just shrugged, not knowing what his father wanted him to say. Odin continued to look at him expectantly.

“I guess I will stay in the room I have.” He said finally. Odin nodded and continued eating.

Thor and Rose were discussing colours for his room and she was insisting that she’d help him pick a great room. Loki felt jealous, he was Thor’s brother but somehow this girl Thor had only known for a few months was more important? 

He scowled angrily, ‘What does she have that I don’t? Maybe Thor likes how she acts? I will watch her and copy her, then Thor will like me!’

Thor told a joke and Rose giggled at him and leaned against him slightly.

Loki copied her from the other side of Thor and smiled at his brother adoringly.   
“You tell good jokes Thor.” He said, smiling wider when Rose scowled at him. 

Thor frowned but said nothing.

**********************************

“Thor is growing up Odin! He needs to know about this now!”  
“My queen, I am sure he will discover intimacy in his own time, we need not rush him.”  
“Oh? And what of Loki? Did you see how he mimicked everything Rose did to Thor tonight? He too is becoming aware of attraction. Soon he shall go through the same changes as Thor, I feel that Loki’s changes may be a little different because of….did you hear that?”

Loki gasped softly and hid behind a pillar in the hall as his mother’s door opened and she looked out.

“I thought I heard someone out here.” She said with a frown.

“Come back inside my love, we must continue our conversation, I shall spell the room so no one can hear us.”

Loki frowned irritably; he had come to talk to his mother about Thor and overheard part of her conversation with Odin.

‘What changes? I feel fine? I should ask Thor! Wait…Thor isn’t talking to me.’ He thought sadly.

He went back to what was once a shared room and found only his belongings and the two beds were in the room, Thor’s things had already been moved. Loki knew Thor was in his new room with Rose, putting everything where he wanted it.

Loki wished he could be the one helping Thor, actually he wished he could be helping Thor move back into their room. He sat on his bed and stared at Thor’s sadly, he had hoped Thor might spend a few more nights in their room but clearly his brother wasn’t interested.

The door opened and in walked Thor, he stood at the door awkwardly. “I uh…I thought we’d have one more night if you don’t mind.”

Loki knew this was Thor’s way of apologising for the fight and he nodded inviting Thor to climb into bed. Surprisingly Thor didn’t go to his own bed he came to Loki’s and lay down on the right side gesturing for Loki to lie on the left. This was a big apology for Thor, Loki was going to take full advantage of it! He cuddled against Thor beneath the covers and they fell asleep.

*****************************

Wet and crusty, that was the feeling Loki had on his legs when he woke up still pressed against Thor’s firm body.

There was something hard between them and Loki wiggled against it thinking it was a lump in the blanket. Thor moaned quietly and rolled partially on top of Loki to press and rub firmer against the source of friction.

Slowly opening his eyes he stared at Loki and Loki stared back at him. They jumped apart and stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at each other. Thor looked down at Loki’s legs and screamed, Loki looked towards Thor’s legs and screamed. They looked at themselves and screamed again.  
“Loki You’re bleeding!”  
“Thor how are you doing that!?”

Odin and Frigga burst into the room and looked at their sons, Loki with bloody thighs and Thor with a proud morning interest.

Frigga turned to Odin crossly. “See! I told you so!” he just sighed. 

“You take Loki and clean him up. Thor go and sort yourself out. We will meet in your mother’s rooms to discuss this.”

Loki walked into the bathing room with his mother and removed the clothes slowly. Some blood had dried and it hurt to pull the clothing off. Frigga handed him a cloth and a bowl of warm water, instructing him to clean himself thoroughly.

He wiped his thighs first and then between his legs, he felt a tingling sensation and decided to look, he was shocked and fairly certain he hadn’t had that entrance before.

He looked up at his mother and she smiled at him. “I’m fairly certain this is a good thing Loki.”

“What does it mean though? And what did Thor do to…….make that happen?”  
“It means you might be able to have children Loki.”  
“Everyone can have children though.”  
“I mean you may be able to carry children of your own.”

******************************

Odin and Frigga sat across from Loki and Thor and looked at their son's closely. Thor fidgeted nervously and Loki looked curiously at them. Odin was giving this talk.

“Well you are both growing into handsome young men and I feel it may be time to discuss your changing bodies, you are in the process of puberty. You see when two people love one another and feel close to each other they may want to be even closer, particularly when they are in bed together. They may begin by kissing and hugging each other and their bodies respond accordingly.”

“What happens?”

Thor stared at Loki in horror; he couldn’t believe Loki was encouraging this!

“Well the partner who can bear children has a small entrance between their legs and when the other partner is kissing and touching them his or her entrance becomes wet and relaxed. The partner who cannot bear children has no such entrance but his organ of generation will become engorged with blood and it will rise.” Odin was doing well, he just had to stay calm about this.

“Why does that happen?”  
“AAhk! Loki! Shush!”

Frigga giggled a bit at Thor’s shyness and responded to Loki. “Why does what happen?”

“Why does the entrance get wet and why does the organ rise?”

“Both happen in preparation for an intimate connection between to two people, when you are excited and curious and in love these reactions will happen.” Frigga replied to Loki’s question with a smile.

He nodded and turned to Odin. “But Thor and I weren’t kissing or anything and he still reacted like that?”

Odin swallowed hard and nodded. “Sometimes when you dream it happens as well, it is not something you can control.” He addressed the last part to Thor who blushed hotly.

“So once the bodies have done that, what happens?”  
“Looookiiiiii!”  
“The man will place his organ inside his partner’s entrance to release his seed so that a child may form.”  
“Doesn’t that hurt? I saw Thor’s organ and it’s big compared to my entrance.”

“No! No it won’t-I mean-well uh-Frigga?” Odin fumbled over his words and looked to Frigga for help.

“Well maybe the first few times it happens it will hurt, every man has a different size but you will accommodate most sizes without any trouble.” She smiled reassuringly at Loki and Thor, her eldest had gone green.

Loki didn’t look comforted, he bit his lip and stared at her.

“Loki trust me, it is a wonderful feeling which can bring you closer to your partner and it is a beautiful way to show that you love him, however you must love him and he must love you in return. You should wait for the special man who makes you feel good about yourself, and he must have your father’s permission.”

Loki nodded slowly, he seemed to have a vague understanding. “Are there men with bigger organs than Thor?”

“Well that isn’t a very fair question Loki, Thor’s whole body is growing and so his organ will get bigger until he is full grown.”

“What about my body?”

Frigga shared a looked with Odin and he shrugged to show he had as much understanding as she did.

“What do you mean sweetheart?”  
“Well will I grow in the same ways as Thor?”  
“Probably yes, but you also have a womanly quality which means you will not grow as much muscle and you will bleed as you do now every month or so. If you are intimate with a man and you fail to bleed when you are meant to it means you are with child. When you bleed you release the soft walls which line the womb so that a baby can be comfortable, you release them because no baby was formed.”

Thor moaned unhappily, and covered his ears. “Please stop!”

Frigga frowned. “Thor settle down, it is important for you to know this, you should have been told sooner.”

He looked up at her “But why do I need to know this? Why now?”

“Because one day you might meet someone special and you’ll want to-”  
“Ew mother that’s gross! I’m never actually going to do this!”  
“Loki, I thought you were on board!”  
“Well I was until you gave me that mental image! I don’t want to think about actually doing it!”  
“Oh Loki don’t be ridiculous! Everyone old enough does this with their partners. Even your father and I have done it multiple times, haven’t you ever wondered how you came into being?”

Both boys gagged and moaned unhappily this time “EW!”

“Loki and Thor Odinsons! There is nothing wrong with intimacy, you’ll understand when you are older and you have a special someone. Thor you are the heir to the throne, you will have to do this at some point to have heirs.”

“But mother?” Loki said suddenly back in the curious frame of mind.

“Yes Loki?” thank goodness he was back to the factual thoughts!

“How will we know who is special?”

Frigga and Odin looked at each other silently for a few minutes, surprised at Loki’s wisdom.

“Well,” Frigga said as she laced her fingers with Odin’s and looked fondly at him. “You will trust and love them and they will trust and love you too. Love is different for everyone and you’ll know the right one when the time comes.” She leaned forward and gave Odin a kiss on the lips.

Thor gagged but Loki sighed and stared at them with big adoring eyes.

“Now,” Odin cleared his throat. “tomorrow we will discuss precautions and some other important things you’ll need to know.”

Thor whimpered and looked at them in horror “There’s more?” he asked weakly. 

“Oh! Wow! I’ll bring parchment and ink and two quills! You bring the snacks Thor.” Loki said with that’s scholars sparkle in his eyes.

“Ug! Puberty sucks!” Thor groaned.


	3. Puberty Still Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I watched Monsters University and I had to do this!

Loki woke bright and early the next day, the handmaidens of his mother were there, they said they were going to take care of him. They ran a bath and helped him wash thoroughly before helping him out and drying him off. They handed him his small clothes and a towel to place inside, they showed him how to do it and then made him do it on his own. When they thought he was doing it well enough they gave him the rest of his clothes and started doing his hair for him. He liked this pampering! He could easily become spoilt and demanding with all this treatment.

Thor walked through the halls of his father’s palace slowly, he was taking his time going to breakfast with his family, last night had been humiliating and his parents fully intended to make the humiliation go on. Breakfast was going to be in his mother’s rooms that morn so that they could talk and eat simultaneously.

That morning his father had sent a few servants to get him ready for the day, they pulled him from his bed, put him in the bath and got his clothes ready while he bathed. His father’s favourite servant was there too, he stayed with Thor while the others set about cleaning his room. Thor sighed as he looked at the man.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Of course, I heard from your father what happened last night. He thought you might want to talk. I doubt it, you don’t seem very interested in discussing it.”

“It was just so awkward waking up next to Loki like that and then to have to sit through my parents explanation! I noticed this a while ago but I didn’t want to ask and now I have to sit through this with Loki; who never shuts up!”

“Well perhaps it is a good thing, now he will ask any questions you might have.”

Thor had gotten up and dressed, deciding not to answer the servant.

Loki had in fact brought the parchment and writing implements and seemed very cross when he saw that Thor had no snacks. Thor had decided that snacks meant he would have to stay with his parents for longer, Thor sighed he just wanted to get it over with so he could go back to ignoring his fast approaching adulthood.

This was embarrassing! Didn’t his parent have any sympathy!? Thor scowled as he picked at his food, stabbing the yolk of his fried egg like it had decapitated his grandfather.

Odin began to speak when they were half way through their food; he wanted to make sure his sons ate before talking in case they lost their appetites. Loki had been watching him expectantly, but Thor looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

Odin smiled, he had been the same way, and only later in the transition did he start curious explorations of his secret desires and fantasies. Odin had been too uncomfortable in his new skin to really interact with women when he was Thor’s age.

“Boys I think perhaps the first thing we should do is make all rules and opinions known. Firstly I want you to know that if you ever have questions-”

Loki immediately raised his hand. Frigga smiled and concealed a laugh. “Yes Loki?” She asked fondly.

“You told us about all our changes last night and intimacy but after I remembered; you and father were in an arranged marriage, so you weren’t special to each other, how could you have been together to have Thor and me?”

Frigga blinked and looked at Odin uncertainly, they didn’t want to tell the boys that their marriage had actually had an unpleasant start, Frigga had been a war bride and Odin had only taken her on his father’s orders.

It had caused an unhappy start it took years to conceive Thor but by then they had made peace with one another. It was only after Loki came that they really began a strong bond.

“Loki…our marriage has been difficult from the start but we both wanted to have children and we knew what needed to be done to have Thor, after he was born we made better time on our relationship and now we are much happier.” This was hard to explain, Frigga tried not to think about the fact that she was going to have to let Odin marry Loki off one day.  
“Now As I was saying, you are both free to ask questions when you have them, we will not laugh at you or find you strange, we will answer any question to the best of our abilities.”

The rules were simple:  
1\. You ask Odin’s permission before bedding down with someone  
2\. You do not lock your bedroom door  
3\. You use protective spells  
4\. You be careful and respectful  
5\. You and your partner discuss your intentions beforehand with us  
6\. You do not bed down with your partner outside of the royal wing until you are adults

It seemed fair enough to Loki and Thor, the younger glanced at his big brother who hadn’t said a word through their parents explanation of the rules, protective spells and why all these things were in place.

“Do you have any questions you want to ask now?” Odin surveyed them closely and Loki thought for a moment before shaking his head. Odin turned to Thor. 

“Thor? Do you want to ask us anything? We may speak privately if you would prefer that.” Odin offered to his mortified oldest.

Thor was over reacting but Odin knew how hard it could be, it was awkward trying to relearn grace and poise in a whole new shape, self-esteem was very poor at Thor’s age.

Thor shook his head and didn’t meet his parent’s eyes. Odin sighed and nodded, Thor would come to him when he felt ready; Odin just needed to keep encouraging him.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight. “Now that you are both older I would like you to start attending court.”

Loki and Thor looked up in surprise, court was for grown up’s they usually would be chased away if their father was in court. It was exciting to be given such trust and responsibility by their father!

“Oh yes father! I can’t wait let's go now! Please?” Loki was on his feet always ready to learn about anything he could.

Thor stood too and their parents followed suit, they led their parents to the throne room, eager to watch court for the first time!

*******************************

Court was sooooo boring in Loki’s opinion. He and Thor sat to one side of their father’s throne on the stone steps below him. They stared as the next man was brought in to speak with Odin about the harvests.

They had only seen five men come for an audience so far but each had taken about an hour to help. Now the boys were bored and they both stared longingly at the windows to see how the sun shone on the green leaves and the wind softly blew them cool. It was such a beautiful summer day! Yet they were trapped inside to watch stupid court.

Thor had an idea, he could practise his battle cry in a whisper. Time always passed faster when he practised his battle cry! He began whispering his roars of rage and bloodlust. Loki stared at him and responded with a whispered roar of his own.

They stared at each other and then began the battle of the whispered roars! Each trying to out roar the other and sound scarier and look meanest.

Odin heard soft growls and hisses and he frowned, he looked around to find the source of the noises and saw his sons making faces and whispering battle cries at each other.

‘Typical, I should have looked to them first!’ Odin tried to ignore them but his lords were beginning to notice the boys and Frigga frowned disapprovingly at them but couldn’t do anything to stop them.

Odin finished with the farmer and watched his boys for a moment longer, his lords were waiting to see what he would do to punish his disruptive sons.

The two were getting slowly louder and fiercer and Odin decided he was going to win this little battle and send them on their ways. He stood and boomed a loud battle cry of his own.

“AAAHGGGGGRRR!!!!” running towards his sons he tackled and tickled them into submission.

“EEEEEPP! Fa-hahah-ather! NOOOO! Stop PLEEEEASE!” Loki wailed at the top of his voice desperately trying to push down his laughs.

Thor was hardly faring any better he laughed so hard he wasn’t making any noise. Thor was turning blue he was laughing so hard without air.

“Breathe! Breathe Thor!” Odin laughed and Thor just laughed harder smacking his father’s shoulder.

Odin stood up laughing and pulled his son’s to their feet. “Off with you young whisperers! Away disrupters of court! Go and play in the grass and trees with your fellows!”

He slapped both of them on the backside as they scampered off out of the throne room laughing and helping each other stand. Frigga rolled her eyes and Odin grinned at her just like Thor.


	4. Loki Likes Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the Junglebook song and Winnie the Pooh jar!

“Loki be careful!”  
“I’m fine Thor stop fussing!”

Loki shook his head in annoyance as he continued up the tree towards the beehive above him. The hive was a haven of sweet, special honey; just waiting to be eaten by him.

“The bees are buzzing in the tree to make some honey just for me!” he sang quietly to himself as he got closer.

Loki reached up and slipped his hand into the beehive. He dug around a bit, slowly so he didn’t disturb the bees, and pulled out a piece of honey comb. He sat down on a branch and sucked happily on the sweet nectar.

“Loki! Come down! I don’t want you to fall and get hurt!”

Loki sighed and looked down at Thor’s worried face. “Just wait! Let me enjoy my honey!”

Loki shook his head and reached into the hive for more honey. He withdrew his honey coated fingers and promptly stuck them in his mouth to suck. Thor stood beneath him watching him suck on his fingers. Thor felt a little awkward watching Loki do something which definitely should not have been so sensual! 

He was mostly worried about Loki getting hurt.

Naturally when Loki finished helping himself to the honey he began his slow descent. Only to slip halfway down and land on top of Thor.

“OMPH!”  
“Oh I am so sorry Thor! I didn’t mean to squish you!”  
“Ow it’s ok Loki, you just knocked the wind out of me that’s all.”  
“Well thank you for catching me anyway.” Loki kissed Thor on the cheek before standing up and skipping away.

Thor lay on the ground in shock, Loki kissed him? LOKI kissed him?   
Loki KISSED him? Thor? The young god shook his head and smiled goofily. “Loki kissed me….” He giggled goofily before snapping to the realisation that this was his brother he was thinking about!

‘Loki meant it nicely! Not as more than a brother!’

Frigga was watching from nearby and she smiled and stifled a laugh as she watched Thor stand and dust himself off.

“What might I ask is amusing you my naughty queen?” Arms wrapped around her from behind and she leaned back against her husband’s broad chest.

“Oh nothing.” She said innocently.

“I know that tone my wife. You saw or did something amusing, what was it?” 

Odin pinched her backside with one hand while using the other to keep her from moving away.

“Ahhh! Oh you sly old man!” she giggled playfully. Odin wouldn’t be distracted though.

“Well what was it?”

“Alright you nosey thing!” Frigga turned in his arms to face him and she kissed his nose softly. “I just uh…..Helped…..Loki get out of the tree.”

Odin scoffed “By any chance did you ‘Help’ Thor soften the fall in what you hope was a romantic way?”

Frigga batted her eyelashes innocently. “Me? Why would I-?”

Odin pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her. “I know you Frigga. Come let me show you true romance.” He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their chambers whispering in her ear all the while.

 

***************************************

“Sif! Sif I need your advice!” Thor bounded up to the warrior as she finished her opponent. “I need your advice about relationships. You are a beautiful girl so you must know a lot about love!”

Sif stared at Thor in surprise and blushed hotly when his words registered. “I don’t know much but I will help you if I can. What do you want to know?”

Thor grinned and asked her to sit beside him. “I fancy someone but it might not be good for me to fancy hi-erm….her! Because we might be related in some close way. Do you think it would be wrong for me to act on feelings for her?”

Sif sniggered. “You like Loki don’t you?”

Thor gasped in shock “How did you-??”

“I saw you with him earlier. You were drooling watching him sucking honey off of his fingers.” She grinned. “No it wouldn’t be so bad for you to express your desire for him. Many gods have married their siblings.”

Thor kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. “Thanks Sif I knew I could count on you!” He jumped to his feet and skipped into the palace in search of Loki.

********************************

Loki sat outside his mother’s room waiting for her to come back. When he knocked she hadn’t answered and her door was locked. So there he was waiting for her to return to her rooms. Loki didn’t have to wait long before the door surprisingly opened from the inside. Loki turned green when his kissing, flushed and ruffled parents exited.

“Ew Father Mother don’t kiss like that in front of me!” he gagged in disgust.

“Oh Loki did you want to come in and talk to me? Your father and I were just discussing you boys!”

Loki shook his head slowly, glaring at his mother. “Don’t lie to me I can see what you were ‘discussing’ quite clearly and I don’t think I want to go in there.”

Odin sniggered and ruffled Loki’s hair.

“Ah ew! Father! I don’t know where your fingers have been! Don’t touch me!” he complained noisily.

“I can always tell you! See sometimes a massage is wonderful for relaxing important muscles only your mother possesses and-”

“Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!” Loki screeched as he ran back to his rooms. Frigga smacked Odin’s shoulder.

“You are cruel to these poor boys!” he laughed and kissed her.

“Want to skip dinner?” he asked hopefully. Frigga hit him again and pointed her finger at him.

“Stop that!” she strode past him towards the main hall where the evening meal would be held.

*************************************

“Loki will you take a walk with me?” Thor whispered to his brother after evening meal.

Loki frowned but nodded in agreement. They both said their goodnights to their parents and left arm in arm.

“Loki I wanted to give you something.” Thor held out a large blue jar and Loki accepted it curiously and opened it.

“Honey!” he cheered.

Thor grinned “Now you won’t have to climb the tree anymore! Just give me the jar and I will refill it when it is empty!”

Loki grinned coyly at Thor and stood closer to him “Don’t you want to catch me anymore Thor?” he asked mischievously. 

Thor blushed and stammered as he looked for an answer which wouldn’t hurt Loki’s feelings. “Of course I will always catch you I just don’t want you getting hurt if I don’t catch you very well!” it was a terrible excuse but it was the best Thor could come up with.

Loki turned his back on Thor and the older prince felt his heart sink, thinking he hurt Loki’s feelings after all. Suddenly Loki put his feet together and fell backwards, Thor reached out and caught him immediately.

“Loki why are you falling? What if I hadn’t caught you? What if I had turned my back?”

“I knew you would catch me. You looovve me too much to not catch me. Besides I knew you wouldn’t turn away from me while you had the opportunity to ogle my backside!” Loki grinned and flounced away from Thor, as he disappeared around the corner he waved goodbye to his brother.

 

Thor felt weakness invading his knees as the small dose of adrenaline left him. 

He laughed shakily and walked off towards his rooms. He’d talk to Loki tomorrow.


End file.
